


When Everyman's Same As Us

by Annie_Ares



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 抹布小罗想法来自菇老师(@不做菇了)：gig完的罗罗被男粉们堵在后门带走操标题来自小罗the Cross乐队的Shove It
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When Everyman's Same As Us

“Roger！你可算是出来了！”Roger走出俱乐部后门，如同往常的演出结束后一样，门口聚集着大量的粉丝，但等到他看清昏暗灯光下的人群，他发现，和往常不太一样的是，这里的大多数都是男人。

但他不在意，只要有关注和追捧他就会享受，更何况这些人还起哄着请他到附近最好的酒吧喝酒，这也是他享受做摇滚明星的一点，总能享受到喜欢他的人的热情款待，酒吧里或许还有更多的姑娘呢。

他在那群男人的簇拥下沿着不熟悉的街道走着，又跟着他们走进完全不了解的酒吧，直到他们都坐在了一个不大的包厢里，他的脑子才清醒过来一点，但很快又被送上来的酒水吸引了。这群男人似乎对这家酒吧很熟悉，Roger就安心地享受起酒精划过喉咙的灼热感。

没有多久他就发现了不对劲，面前的男人们似乎有什么计划，这些酒喝进肚子的感觉也不太一样，他头晕得更厉害，接踵而至的飘忽感又让他撇开了这些，他开始大声地讲话，不受自己控制地笑起来，对给他递酒的男人露出灿烂的笑。

或许就是这时有人开始对Roger动手动脚的，一个身材魁梧的男人坐在他旁边，体积看起来比他大了一倍，在他笑起来的时候把他揽进了自己怀里，他还想挣开他去喝酒，但那人直接将娇小得多的Roger抱上了自己的大腿。包厢里的人群欢呼起来，意识涣散的Roger在男人怀里笑起来，身体也放松了。附近的男人都开始靠过来，试图触摸他的身体。

他身后的男人有力的胳膊打开了他的双腿，又固定住他瘫软的身体，带着烟草和酒精味的吻落在他头顶上。一只手在解他的衬衣扣子，两只手在扯他紧腿的牛仔裤，更多只手已经钻进衣领摸着他的脖子、胸前和腿上的皮肤，他分不清那都属于谁，本就糟糕的视力在毒品和酒精的影响下已经让他连面前的人脸都分辨不清。但那些触摸却让他感到满足的快感，他们触摸他皮肤的方式仿佛那是最上等的白瓷，他混沌不清的脑子给他反馈出一种最直观的被如此多的人捧在手里的错觉，而且那些手掌，要比姑娘们的更宽厚更温暖。

不过他的享受很快就结束了，胸前的痛感让Roger低下头看，有人掐着他的乳尖，另一边的人捏着他柔软的胸口，并不丰满的乳肉却也被握了满掌。他歪在身后那人的怀里，那人握着他已经硬起来的阴茎撸动，一边还舔着他的脖颈。一只手拉着Roger的膝盖，从他张得更开的大腿根摸进去揉着他的阴囊。

这样的待遇让金发鼓手的喘息中带上了呻吟，突然插进后穴的手指却逼出了他的尖叫，从没被人用过的后穴第一次却是被陌生男人的手指侵入，完全不够的润滑让他只感觉到了疼痛，清醒过来的一部分大脑控制着他在男人的怀里挣扎起来，却被牢牢控制着无法挣脱。Roger听见有人骂骂咧咧的，后穴里的手指抽走了，但他的嘴里却被塞进了两根手指，还有一只手捏住他的脸颊让他合不上嘴，只能接受那两根手指的侵犯。

Roger的挣扎没有什么效果，却逼出了他的眼泪，扒着他大腿的人手劲大到他能预见那里很快就要出现淤青，一只手被抓着强迫他去撸动那人的阴茎，他已经红肿的胸口也有人握着自己的阴茎，把被前液打湿的头部蹭到他的乳尖。对强奸的恐惧终于缓缓在他被可卡因蒙蔽的大脑里成了形，但他没有脱身的能力。

嘴里的手指抽走了，那两根湿漉漉沾满了他口水的手指又抵在他的穴口，强硬的插进了他的身体，以一种还能忍受的疼痛方式给他扩张着。很快，又有属于别人的潮湿手掌摸着他的下体，在他适应了体内异物的时候，又有第三根手指插了进去，他在被填满的感觉之下发出一声满足的呻吟。

现在Roger两只手里都被塞了男人的阴茎，不再试图反抗的他顺从地撸动着那两根灼热的柱体。进入变得容易的手指从后穴中抽离，空虚感让他不满的叫着，面前的人群哄笑起来，身后的魁梧男人把他抱起来扔在卡座，掰开他的腿扶着自己的阴茎操进了Roger的穴口。

粗大的阴茎打开了他的身体，后穴被撑开的感觉尤为明显，随着那人一下下的顶弄，他的呻吟声也越发高亢，手里又被塞了不同的阴茎，Roger几乎是下意识地摸着那两根东西。他的头发也被人拽住，一根带着腥味的阴茎戳在他的嘴边，被那人的手掐着他的脸颊塞进他嘴里。那人托着他的脑后操他的脸，没有经验的Roger很快就被哽住了，但他喉头的挤压却引起了对方更凶猛的操弄，他被堵住的嘴里只能发出呜呜的叫声。

Roger的脸上早已沾满了各种液体，他的眼泪和汗水，还有男人们的前液，现在又要添上精液。面前的男人抽出自己的阴茎把温热的精液射在他脸上，那张漂亮的脸蛋更加淫荡，但他连擦一下的机会都没有，只喘口气的时间，另一根柱体就进入了他的嘴。后穴里的抽插没有停，反而掐着他的腰变本加厉地越操越狠，Roger的呻吟全被堵在喉咙，眼泪却没有停地从眼角滑落。

后穴的阴茎在几下乱了节奏的抽插后射进了他的肚子里，刚抽出去就有人换上自己的又插进他已经被操软的穴口。嘴里的那根也毫无章法地插着他的喉咙，他只能自己用手扶着它主动地舔弄才有喘息的可能。胸口被人抓着，不知道属于谁的阴茎蹭着他的软肉到了高潮，乳白的液体全部溅在他胸前。Roger在这样的使用下已经快要麻木，但下体和胸前的快感又如此强烈，让他几乎无法控制地到达了高潮。

看到这一幕的人兴致更高，“原来这个婊子这么喜欢被人操，没碰他就射了！”引来周围人的笑声，有更多的精液喷在他身上，盖住了一些刚刚留下的淤青和红肿。Roger又硬起来，曾经引以为豪的能力被面前的男人们当作他淫荡的证明，“居然又硬了，你可真是个欠操的荡妇。”Roger试图否认，可他发出的声音被嘴里的阴茎堵得仿佛是赞同的回应，连他摇头的动作也像是在享受嘴巴被插入的快感。

后穴里又被人射进了精液，下一个使用的他的人先把他托起来扔在了桌子上，Roger趴在冰凉的台面上，臀瓣被人掰开露出合不住的穴口，那里已经被操得艳红，精液和唾液的混合物从里面漏出来，又被人用手指刮了塞进去。他才吐掉嘴里腥咸的精液，就又被人拽着头发往另一根阴茎上按，他顺从地吞进嘴里，后穴也被插进另一根。他的脚只能堪堪碰到地面，没有支撑的Roger被顶得直晃，后面顶到最深的时候嘴里的也会顶到喉口，窒息的快感直传下体，混合着碰在桌沿上的痛感逼得他又快要高潮。

很多没有轮到插进他身体的人都射在他的身上，他肉感的胳膊、白皙的后背和柔软的腰侧也成了他们泄欲的工具，属于不同男人的精液覆盖在他的皮肤上。插过他温暖潮湿的小嘴的人甚至把自己的精液射在他头发上，靓丽的金发就这样被弄脏了，Roger都没有察觉。后面的人又在他的身体里高潮，顶在最深处射进了他的肠道，抽出来时大量的液体从穴口流出，下一个人又用自己的阴茎堵上。

爽完的男人们陆陆续续地离开了原本拥挤的小包厢，Roger脱力地软在桌子上任凭身后的人掐着他的腰操弄着，眼泪混着精液干在他的脸上，身上也覆着大片的乳白液体，后穴里装不下的甚至会被大力的抽插带出，沿着他的大腿流下来，滑过那些白皙皮肤上显眼的红肿痕迹。

没有多久包厢里就只剩下最后的几个人，Roger已经被操弄得快要失去意识，瘫软地被随意摆弄着，射进嘴里的精液甚至都听话地咽下去。身后的人低吼着到达高潮，急匆匆地提了裤子就离开了，没有人在用他的嘴，他眼皮重重的也不想睁开，只能感觉到臀瓣被掰开，松软的后穴再次被填满。

Roger极度敏感的身体已经承受不住更多的快感，昏昏沉沉地闭上了眼睛，溺在其中失去了意识。

**Author's Note:**

> 结局太草率是因为我肾亏了555
> 
> 人不能，至少不应该天天搞黄


End file.
